unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The sword of St. George
|details = This request is from a Noble in London. They want you to find the sword that St. George defeated the dragon with. For details, ask the Requester... huh? Didn't St. George use a spear to defeat the dragon? |step1 = /The sword of St. George/London/Young Noble, palace square church/ I am a big fan of St. George. When I looked up some stuff about him I found out the weapon he used to slay dragons was... not a spear but a sword! This is a big discovery! I have to look for it! This is St. George's sword we're talking about here! Wait... do you even know who he is? |step2 = /The patron saint of England/London/Barkeep/ Come on! St. George is the holy guardian of England! The red cross over the white background on the English flag is the crest of St. George. On April 23rd, his day of martyrdom, red roses are put up all around the country in decorations as a symbol of his sacrifice. |step3 = /Edward III and St. George/London/Scholar/ St. George is a knight that defeated the dragons of Satan and was killed at the hands of the Roman empire for his faith in God. At the end of the 14th century King Edward III founded the Order of the Garter and named St. George as the country's holy guardian. There are a lot of books about it in the library here. You can find them on the religion shelf. |step4 = 1/Richard I and the Red Cross/London/read Theology/ At the time of the First Crusade, a group of knights displaying the crest of St. George appeared in Antioch. And so the Crusaders were able to capture Jerusalem. When Richard the Lionheart he had the crest of the red cross over a white background used for the battle flag and military uniforms of the soldiers for the Third Crusade. |step5 = /An old sailor's memories/London/Aged Military Man, in palace square/ When I think of St. George I think of when I was knighted... Ah, the memories. I knelt down and the king touched my shoulder with his blade three times. Then the king says, "In the name of the Lord and St. Michael and St. George I dub thee knight." |stepfinal = Under the flag of St. George/// St. George is known as the holy guardian of England and appears in many dragon slaying legends in the region. He is very popular around England. The country's flag bears his crest of a red cross on a white background and on the day of his martyrdom roses are put up all around the country to honour him. During a knighting ceremony the knight to be swears in the name of St. George to follow the path of chivalry with honour. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/St. George |landarea = London |seaarea = Southern Britain Island }}